Jugar
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: UA. La amistad es un juego de dos. Light y L despues del caso Kira. Un tributo al día del amigo.


**Titulo:** Jugar.

**Genero:** Amistad.

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **UA. La amistad es un juego de dos. Light y L despues del caso Kira. Un tributo al día del amigo.

ººººº

El murmullo general de los pasos le despertó de su ensoñación. Aparto la mirada de la lectura, aunque en realidad no leyera mucho de su contenido. Francamente, estaba aburrido de la nueva rutina, de salir de casa luego del desayuno, tomar el bus hasta la universidad, asistir a clases, estar un rato con Takada en la biblioteca, para un proyecto, no era una cita ni nada, por lo menos en lo que a él le concernía, y volver a casa para seguir estudian para los finales que se avecinaban. Era una rutina ajetreada que le tenia ocupado todo el día si, pero simplemente era tan normal, nada fuera de lo común en la vida de un joven, en Japón.

Recordaba los últimos meses, en los que su vida estaba al filo de la navaja, en busca del asesino de masas, junto con el estrambótico detective.

Si, con la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre cuando había acorralado a Higuchi. Era tan increíble verlo todo desde tan cerca, en la cabina del helicóptero. Las cosas habrían salido bien, si no fuera porque, en un intento desesperado por escapar, Higuchi acelero el coche tratando de escapar por el espacio entre el helicóptero y el suelo. Escucho el ruido de un disparo muy cerca del él, amortiguado por los audífonos que portaba. Watari disparo a un neumático, por lo que vio, pero parece que Higuchi perdió el control, porque iba directo en colisión con ellos. Suerte que L fuera ágil con los controles, alcanzando a elevarse antes de la colisión. Terminaron un poco mareados por la maniobra improvisada, pero con bien.

El coche del supuesto Kira no fue tan bien. Se estrello contra uno de los postes de luz, que cayo directamente en el capot del vehículo, que pronto se encendió en llamas. Llamaron a una ambulancia y bomberos, pero era evidente que Higuchi ya habría muerto para cuando llegaran.

No hubo mucho para recuperar, había la mitad un portafolio parcialmente carbonizado en uno de los asientos, pero su contenido se había perdido, reducido a cenizas. Quizás algunos papeles sin importancia, como el cuaderno donde apuntara el nombre falso de Matsuda.

Como fuere, el caso quedo inconcluso, y cerrado por falta de evidencias. Aun si, Ryuuzaky le dijo que mantendrían vigilados a Light y Misa por si se detectaba alguna anomalía en sus conductas.

Finalmente, un par de meses después, Ryuuzaky se presento por última vez frente al grupo, incluyendo a Light y Misa, a esta última la miro con algo de recelo, y declaro que ambos eran inocentes de ser Kira. Su cara se veía bastante deprimida y frustrada, era evidente que no estaba satisfecho con este final. A Light casi le parecía que L hubiera preferido haber muerto en el caso si con eso averiguaba quien era Kira, al menos el original, y le hizo saber estos pensamientos. Obviamente, esto empezó una discusión entre ellos, que rápidamente recurrieron a la presencia de puñetazos y patadas. Su padre trato de detenerlos, pero el resto del equipo le pareció que era su forma de despedirse, siendo tan buenos amigos como eran.

Y ahí estaba, caminando por el campus de la universidad, extrañando a ese extraño detective, el cual había sido lo mas cercano a ser su mejor amigo. Preguntándose que estaría haciendo, además de atiborrase de dulces mientras resolvía casos interesantes. Y el muy desconsiderado no había llamado ni nada, cuando había prometido que de tanto en tanto lo haria.

Continúo maldiciéndolo cuando se dio cuenta que alguien estaba tocándole el hombro, tratando de llamar su atención. -¿Que quieres? Que no ves que estoy…

-Pienso que Yagami-kun debería usar su voz interna cuando maldice a alguien, y mucho más cuando la persona a la que maldice esta a sus espaldas.

Su mente quedo paralizada, procesando el muy peculiar echo de que el mismo L estaba parado a su lado, en medio del campus universitario, en el exterior, al aire libre bajo el sol.-…¿L?... ¿pero que?...

-El bastardo desconsiderado de tu amigo que no manda mensajes ni nada decidió pasar un rato por aquí a ver como le iba a Yagami-kun en sus estudios.-comento con tono burlesco, rascándose con un dedo la cabeza y retornado su mano a su bolsillo derecho.

-Este… yo lo que quería decir…-intento arreglar la situación.

-Esta bien, Light-kun, estoy acostumbrado a ser maldecido por mi comportamiento algo distante. Pero e tenido varios casos juntos, creo que comprenderás que con mi trabajo no suelo tener tiempo para crear lazos de amistad con gente de mi edad…-comenzó a caminar y Light le siguió el paso.

-Claro, lo entiendo, Ryuuzaky… ¿todavía prefieres que te diga así, después de tanto tiempo?

-Por supuesto, Light-kun.-miro a su alrededor, a los estudiantes que lo veían extrañados, cosa que no le molestaba. -¿Y como esta Misa-san? ¿Todavía son novios?

-Tu deberías saber eso mejor que yo.

-¿Acaso de verdad crees que soy un pervertido acosador que mandaría a instalar cámaras en su casa para espiarla cuando se cambia, pincharía su teléfonos, entraría a su casa para oler su ropa interior y sacaría fotos suyas a cada momento?

Light lo miro con cara reprobatoria.

-Bueno, un poco, pero lo deje a pedido de Watari.-contesto Ryuuzaky su propia pregunta.

-Eso espero. No, ya le deje en claro que no siento nada por ella más que amistad, y que lo mejor seria que siguiéramos así antes de que saliera mas lastimada. Ahora debe estar modelando y dando entrevista en algún lugar fuera de Japón.

-Oh, bien.

Light le miro seriamente.-En serio Ryuuzaky ¿que haces aquí?, no creo que de verdad sea por casualidad. ¿Acaso es algún caso? ¿O todavía sospechas que siga siendo Kira después de medio año que acabaron los asesinatos?

-No tengo duda de que alguna vez hayas sido Kira y de alguna forma lo olvidaras, ya deje en claro eso cuando nos reunimos la vez pasada Light-kun.-se enfrentaron con serias miradas, casi listo para empezar a reñir como en cada ocasión que tocaban el tema.-…Pero… también creo que ahora Light-kun se a reformado y continuara con un estilo de vida mas constructivo. Y todavía sigo manteniendo que Light-kun es mi primer mejor amigo sin importar lo que pase ni cuanto tiempo pase…-termino dándole una genuina sonrisa, sin burla ni segundas intenciones.

-Ryuuzaky…-los ojos de Light se agrandaron un poco por tal confesión.

-Y estoy aquí para cumplir una vieja promesa que le hice a Light-kun, seria muy desconsiderado de mi parte si lo olvidara.

-¿Que promesa?

-Según recuerdo, textualmente tu dijiste una vez que era aburrido cuando ni iba a clases, y que esperabas que pudiéramos jugar otra vez un partido de tenis.

-Ah si, y tu dijiste que cuando terminara todo lo del caso Kira, jugaríamos otra vez, que esperabas que ese día llegara pronto.

-Me asombra tu capacidad de memoria Light-kun, en verdades serias un buen detective algún día.-señalo el moreno, royendo la una de su pulgar.

-Jeje, gracias… entonces, ¿quieres ir a jugar ahora?

-Si a Light-kun no le molesta, no tengo nada que hace por el resto del día.

-Yo tampoco, solo déjame ir a buscar mi equipo.

-Te acompaño.

Y ambos jóvenes se fueron, charlando sobre lo que era de su vida y otra trivialidades. En verdad, su amistad era algo que ni el tiempo seria capaz de separar.

OWARI

Buenas, ya hace rato que no subía nada, y como me falta revisar este, puyes aquí esta n.n

Esta fic no es yaoi, más que nada quería enfocar la amistad que podría haber surgido en nuestros dos bishounes si las cosas no hubieran resultado como resultaron. Espero que igual les guste n.n y si no, y bueno, si se esfuerzan, pueden verlo como una amistad pre-yaoi, si es que me entienden XD

Un aviso de ultimo momento… Hace poco me uní a un foro donde se esta jugando un juego de Rol de Death Note. Hasta ahora somos cinco los personajes con dos invitados que todavía no seleccionaron su personaje, y nos hace falta alguna persona para que sea Light Yagami para empezar a jugar, y claro, también mas personas para que usen a los otros personajes o creen a sus personajes originales, mientras mas personas jueguen, mejor. Así que si desean unirse, o por lo menos dar un vistazo a las cosas que hacemos o decimos XDDD pasen a esta dirección:

www (punto) deathnote (punto) forum7 (punto) biz

Solo cambien los paréntesis por puntos, se van a índice y allí podrán ver los temas y juegos, que todavía no empezamos a jugar. Por favor, pasen a ver al menos, y si les gusta, únanse. Es divertido interpretar los caracteres de tus personajes favoritos. Y si pueden, díganles a sus amigos, así tenemos mas personas para jugar, ¿plis?

Bueno, ya basta de propaganda XD tratare de subir lo mas pronto en los otros fics, ando algo ocupada con los finales, hubo un aplazo y todos los exámenes los tengo que sacar juntos! Y tres en el mismo día!!... espero que los cambien o hagan algo porque si no estoy al horno ¬¬Uu así que ténganme paciencia si no subo nada por unas semanas o meses aprovechen ahora que subí este fic y el otro de humor, ese si es yaoi n.n

Suerte a todos y FELIZ DIA DEL AMIGO atrasado XD


End file.
